Adore You
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Cien... un número bastante común. Un número que puede significar muchisimas cosas, dinero, libros, canciones, personas, dias... o autores que te han marcado como favorito. La historia de dos amigos, un día caluroso y un tobillo lastimado.


_**HEY!**_

Estoy más que contento. ¿Saben porque? ¡He sobrepasado los cien favoritos!

¡Como lo leen! Ciento y un personas me han marcado como favorito.

Sé que no todos o todas son de este fandom… pero es el que me vio nacer.

Se supone que esto celebraría el favorito número cien… pero el ciento y uno se me adelanto, antes de que pudiera terminar este fic.

Así que esto va para ustedes dos: Paulinafujoshi y Crazy-for-Cargan por ser los numero 100 y 101 respectivamente.

También les agradezco con todo lo que puedo llamar cariño a las personas que me han marcado como favorito, en serio sin ustedes no soy nada.

Disfruten… o no.

* * *

_**Adore You.**_

* * *

No sé cómo demonios llegue a este lugar, a despertar abrazado de la persona que más amo y declararme completamente feliz.

Está por comenzar el día, la luz empieza a inundar nuestra habitación y nos moja a ambos ligeramente en los rostros.

Lo miro, está profundamente dormido, recargado en mi torso mientras le abrazo. El cabello está completamente desordenado y su cara es de lo más tierna ahora que duerme.

Suspiro.

Somos tan jóvenes… y puedo jurar que estamos hechos uno para el otro. Aunque un día decidamos no seguir juntos… siempre seremos uno del otro y nada más.

Hoy es nuestro día cien en la relación. Un día importante para mí. No creí estar jamás en una relación con él… y si llegaba a pasar fui un fiel creyente de que terminaría muy rápido. Pero aquí seguimos, juntos y enamorados.

Me muevo ligeramente de la cama, intentando no molestarlo. Ni siquiera parece notarlo en lo más mínimo. Sigue con su cara de inocente y en el más profundo sueño, como si nada más interesara.

Me gustaría poder ser un poco así. No darle importancia a cosas que simplemente no la tienen… como él lo hace. Sentirme realmente feliz con cosas simples y no intentar analizarlo todo… justo como siempre lo hago.

Ahora eso no importa. O al menos no me importa tanto como hace cien días. Recuerdo la manera en que empezó todo… y no puedo evitar sacar una sonrisa.

* * *

_POV._

Era un día cualquiera de verano. Gustavo nos dio vacaciones… más bien se las dio a él mismo. Estaba bastante estresado por culpa de los cuatro.

Las dos de la tarde. El sol prácticamente parecía querer derretir a todas y cada una de las personas del planeta, o al menos de Los Ángeles y específicamente del Palm Woods.

Para seguir mejorando el día, la piscina estaba repleta y el aire acondicionado estaba averiado. Me sentía mareado.

-¿Quieren hacer algo?

Los tres lo miramos. ¿Qué se supone que haríamos en un día como esto? Es un día malo, al menos para mí.

-¿Cómo qué?

-No lo sé… no quiero estar más en el apartamento.- Tenía razón. ¿Qué se supone que hacemos cuatro adolescentes jóvenes muriendo de calor en el apartamento? Podemos hacer muchísimas cosas… ir a comprar un ventilador, por ejemplo.

-¿Le gustaría jugar hockey?- No entiendo cómo demonios se le ocurrió decir eso y peor aún que los otros dos asintieran animados. No me quedo otra cosa que aceptar.

-Pero con una condición.- Dije, autoritario.- No quiero utilizar todo el uniforme. Estoy que ardo.

-Claro que lo estás…- Me quede quieto. ¿Realmente escuche eso?

No dijimos nada. Simplemente fuimos por nuestros patines, los palos de hockey, cascos y una pelota. Desde hacía unos días que el disco de hockey estaba perdido y mamá Knight se negaba a comprar otro… de nuevo.

Me parece que sería el quinto en esta semana. Dejamos de intentar que comprara uno cuando amenazó con dejarnos sin cena durante todo un mes y comprarnos un montón de discos de hockey.

Bajamos por las escaleras. Aunque costaba un poco más de trabajo y podíamos tener más calor aún… era mil veces peor bajar por el sauna que se hacía llamar ascensor.

Verificamos que Bitters no estuviera cerca y nos acomodamos para poder jugar. Las parejas de siempre. Sabía que si jugaba con él ganaríamos, somos la pareja perfecta…

Empezamos el partido. Todo bien, ganábamos sin siquiera esforzarnos ese otro par de bobos…

-¡Ah!- No supe como paso. Pero cuando me di cuenta ahí estaba él. Mi mejor amigo y compañero de equipo tirado en el suelo, con ambas manos en el tobillo.

-¡¿Estas bien?!- Pregunte, desesperado. Los tres dejamos de pensar en el juego, en el calor y en Bitters enojado detrás de nosotros.

-Estoy bien.- Dijo, con un hilo de voz.- Solamente duele.

-Eres un bobo.- Le dije. Nos sonreímos. El otro par parecía no entendernos.

-Ahora no podremos divertirnos. Por tu culpa.- Me parecía muy infantil su actitud. Mi compañero de equipo, nuestro amigo, había sufrido una pequeña accidente y él se preocupaba por la diversión.

-Vayan a divertirse, yo me lo llevare al departamento.

Sonrieron felices.- ¡Podremos ir a la playa!- Sin siquiera decir adiós o preocuparse por el traje de baño, se fueron sin más.

-Yo puedo caminar solo…

-Quítate los patines.

-En seguida, patrón.

-Parece que se te hincho el tobillo…

-¿Y?

No le dije nada, simplemente lo cargue entre mis dos brazos. Decir que estaba pesado, sería poco. Pero lo soportaba y podía caminar sin siquiera verme muy ridículo.

Pude ver un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.- Subimos de cualquier manera por las escaleras, sería un reto, pero mucho más cómodo que subir por el ascensor.

Llegamos rápidamente al 2J. Entramos haciendo algo de ruido. Por fortuna ni Katie ni mamá Knight estaban.

-¿Te dejo en el sofá o en tu cama?

-Mejor en mi cama. Recuerda que ahí hay un ventilador.- Sonreí y camine para la habitación. Lo deje en su cama con la mayor delicadeza posible. Me había visto muchas veces en esta situación… pero no de una manera "limpia"

-Iré a buscar algo para tu tobillo.- Intento eliminar toda perversión en mi cabeza. Pero me es imposible. Hacía tanto tiempo que él y yo no estábamos completamente solos.

Es decir, "solos" se significaba tener a todos los demás fuera de la habitación escuchándonos… ahora realmente estábamos los dos sin nadie más.

Y eso me asustaba.

Encontré una tobillera entre las cosas de mamá Knight. No creo que le importe mucho que la utilicemos.

Regreso a la habitación. Me mira, sonriente.

-¿Podrías encender el ventilador?

-Por supuesto.- Camino a la esquina del cuarto, ahí está el ventilador en una repisa muy arriba. Necesito ayuda de un pequeño banco. Escucho una sonora carcajada detrás de mí y ruedo los ojos. Enciendo el ventilador y regreso a la cama.

-¿No tienes calor?

-Por supuesto.

Cuando me doy cuenta, ya se ha quitado la playera. Puedo ver su torso, su ligero vello que cubre su ombligo. Intento no ponerme muy ansioso o al menos no demostrarlo.

Me siento en la cama y sin decirle nada pongo la tobillera en su pie izquierdo.

-Deberás usarla unos tres días o hasta que deje de dolerte. También le diré a mamá Knight que compre algún medicamento para el dolor, por si lo necesitas.

Me propongo a salir de la habitación. Me detiene del brazo.

-Gracias.- Sigue sin soltarme.- ¿A dónde vas?

-A llamar a mamá Knight.- Para haberlo improvisado, fue muy buena m respuesta.

-Tranquilo. No necesito el medicamento. Solo quédate aquí.

Aunque quiera, no puedo decirle que no. Me ha pedido que me quede y no me quedara otra cosa más que hacerlo.

Me recuesto en la cama. Por fortuna el ventilador ha refrescado un poco el lugar. Se siente un poco menos el horrible calor.

-¿Por qué no te quitas la playera? Digo, para que no sientas tanto calor.- La rapidez con que dijo la oración siguiente de la pregunta, fue sorprendente.

Le hice caso y lance la playera a quien sabe dónde. Me recosté en la cama sin que me lo pidiera.

No entiendo el porqué, pero me abraza y siento su cabeza en mi torso. Sonrió feliz, no esperaba algo tan tierno como esto.

Tal vez no era exactamente la imagen pervertida mental que tenía, pero estar los dos juntos y abrazados me hacía sentir realmente feliz. Ni siquiera sentía el calor horrible.

Poco a poco, se fue quedando dormido. No me di cuenta hasta que empezó a roncar, como cada noche antes de ir a dormir.

Y lentamente, yo también me quede dormido.

* * *

-¿Por qué están así?

La voz profunda de uno de mis amigos me despertó. Me sentí adormilado y algo enojado por lo brusco que fue al despertarme.

-¿Así como?- Contesto, enojado. Luego siento su cuerpo pegado al mío. Seguíamos abrazados, algo sudados y sin playera. Entonces, lo entendí.

-¿Es necesario mencionarlo?- Sentí un rubor subir a mi rostro.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?- La voz de mi otro amigo está llena de perversión.

-Nada, solamente le puse una tobillera. Encendí el ventilador y nos acostamos en la cama. Luego nos quedamos dormidos.

-Seguro.- Sus voces sonaron con sorna. Sabía que no era buena idea mencionarles mi enamoramiento por él.

-¿Ya lo sabe?

-¿Saber qué?- La voz de mi amado en secreto me hizo sentir ansioso.

-Nada.- El par de bobos se va de la habitación.

-Malditos.

-¿Debo de saber algo?

-Debes de saber muchas cosas. Todos ignoramos tantas cosas…

-Ya, es en serio.

-Es que… no sé cómo decirlo.

-Vamos, somos amigos ¿O no?

-Ese es el problema, somos amigos.

-¿Eh?

Me acerque lentamente a él. Su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios… todo era perfecto. No me importaba el calor que hacía fuera de la casa, que nuestros amigos se estuviesen divirtiendo sin nosotros y que él se haya lastimado el tobillo.

Todo se estaba resumiendo a estar cada vez más y más cerca.

Él no se alejaba, parecía incluso que quería acercarse todavía más.

Entonces, cuando la distancia fue prácticamente nula y ambos respirábamos nuestro aire, nos besamos.

* * *

-¿Puedes venir?

-Ya voy.- Era la mañana siguiente. Al fin nos habíamos confesado todo en algo más que un beso durante esa noche. Y él estaba abusando un poco acerca del papel de novio que me correspondía.

Mamá Knight se lo tomo… como cualquier madre. Con sorpresa, pero al final de cuentas todo salió bien. Katie nos dijo que ya se lo veía venir y los chicos… se burlaron un poco de nosotros por la manera en que nos encontraron y luego se pusieron felices.

Llegue a la habitación. Ahí estaba él con cara de niño pequeño, la tobillera en el pie derecho.

-¿Es en serio?

-¿Qué?

-Tan solo ha pasado un día y ya te olvidaste del tobillo que te lastimaste.

Nos sonreímos y aun así, lo cargue entre mis brazos.

_Fin del POV.  
_

* * *

Y ahora, han pasado cien días después de eso. Un evento bastante raro.

Sigo poniendo en duda si es verdad que él se lastimo un tobillo y si los chicos guardaron su voto de silencio como deberían de haber hecho o lo primero que hicieron fue ir a contarle.

Ahora ya no importa, todo ha pasado y siendo sincero fue bastante entretenido.

-¿Ya despierto?- Su voz junto al contacto de su cuerpo hace que sienta en mis venas todo lo bueno de ambos y el amor que nos tenemos.

-No podría hacerlo más, aunque quisiera… como otra persona.

-Vamos, que es sábado.

-Eres un perezoso.- De manera rápida me subo encima, tomo sus muñecas y lo acorralo contra la cama.

-Claro que no.- Dice, con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que lo eres.- Le beso con delicadeza la mejilla, siento como se tensa con el rose de mis labios.- Eres también un pervertido.- Le beso el cuello.- Un chico trabajador, con un mal temperamento, siempre quieres que las cosas sean a tu modo…

Sé que quiere contestarme con algo cínico, pero los besos que doy en su cuello le nublan la mente.

-Pero eres un buen novio.- Le sonrió y me bajo de su cuerpo. Es solo para molestarlo.

-Eres un maldito.- No sé cómo demonios, pero cuando me doy cuenta ahora soy yo el acorralado.

-Siempre crees que tienes la razón. Jamás muestras tu ser por completo, siempre te guardas algo. Odias muchas cosas y una de ella es sentirte indefenso… como justo ahora.

Le sonreí. Tiene razón a excepción de una cosa.

Hago que ambos nos demos la vuelta y ahora, él queda debajo… de nuevo.

-Eres un iluso.

-Pero te necesito en mi vida. Amo que estés en mi vida… te amo a ti.

Lo beso en los labios con dulzura.

-Te adoro, Logan Michel.- Dice.

-Yo te adoro más, Kendall Knight.

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora, queridas lectores. Es una bonita manera de querer decirles que los adoro a todos y cada uno y una de ustedes. En serio.

Como he dicho antes, este es el fandom y también la pareja que me vio "nacer" en FanFiction... y en la escritura en general, por eso quise hacer esto ahora que llegue a este número.

Muchísimas gracias por hacer este tipo de "viaje" conmigo y con mis historias. Todavía el viaje no ha terminado y hay que esperar que no termine pronto ¿Vale?

Espero poder actualizar pronto mis historias, que he dejado un poco descuidadas lo sé… pero prometo intentarlo :D

Por cierto... esta es mi historia número 65 ¿Como he llegado a este número? Es impresionante!

De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por leer...me.

Con amor…

_**David…**_

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
